While generally effective for their intended purpose, conventional window wiper systems typically include wiper arm/blade assemblies having a fixed length. Design constraints dictate that the fixed length wiper arm/blade assembly cannot clear certain areas of a window, for example areas adjacent the corner of the window.
Moreover, in cold conditions wiper blades tend to accumulate ice and snow, which impairs their ability to efficiently clear a window. In cold conditions when a wiper system is not in use, such buildup of ice and snow may cause the wiper blades to freeze to the window. Currently, a user's only option is to manually clean the blades to remove ice and snow buildup.
Accordingly, a need is identified in the art for window wiper systems which do not suffer from the above disadvantages. The present disclosure meets this need by providing an expandable wiper system including mechanisms and control systems which allow the wiper blade to reach a significantly greater portion of the window compared to a conventional wiper system. The described expandable wiper system mechanisms further provide a linear blade motion allowing removal of snow and ice buildup.